ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruhi Ito
Haruhi Ito is a character in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint. She's the leader of the Outcasts. Haruhi Ito has always been a rebel with a sense of justice and individual freedom. She was a hotshot Civil engineer who leapt at the opportunity to move to Auroa and work for a visionary like Jace Skell. When she discovered Project Deus and the program's designs toward transhumanism and the scale of the drone surveillance, she realized that she was aiding in the destruction of the human race. Recruiting a few like-minded comrades, she fled and set out to thwart Project Deus and topple those protecting it. Biography Haruhi grew up as an army brat and spent most of her formative years in the American Midwest, in towns where she was often one of very few people of color. At a young age, she learned of the American government's internment of Japanese citizens during World War II and was shocked to learn that her father had spent time in such a camp as a child. After that, she was never able to view her father, a career soldier, with the same respect. Haruhi couldn't understand his willingness to die for a country that held her people in such contempt. Their relationship flirted with toxicity, and Haruhi's father, being an old-school disciplinarian, employed corporal punishment until he realized that his daughter simply ignored or welcomed the painful consequences of her many transgressions. Haruhi and her father struck a short-lived truce when her younger brother Daigoroh was born. Though her academics never suffered, Haruhi never missed a chance to fire a shot across her father's bow. She left home as soon as she was able, and looked back only to lament the fact that she couldn't take her younger brother Daigoroh (at the time six years old) with her. Professional Career Haruhi attended the Massachusetts Institute of Technology's School of Engineering on a combination of student loans and small scholarships. At 25, she graduated with a PhD and was immediately recruited into the private sector. She kept in touch with her younger brother and tried to shepherd him through his own adolescent odyssey, but couldn't offer much help from such a great distance. When Daigoroh graduated high school, their father was unimpressed with his record and refused to pay for his college education. Luckily for Daigoroh, Haruhi stepped up, giving up most of her savings so that he could attend his dream school, USC. Even after landing a high-powered job in New York City, coming into her own as a social butterfly and keeping up with the cutting edges of he discipline, Haruhi was unfulfilled in her work She longed for a challenge. Haruhi's ideas were radical; she wanted to push the envelope into the realm of discovery instead of bowing in deference to the tired methods that built the old world. So when the opportunity came to put her money to good use, she was happy to help. After three excruciating years, Haruhi got a call from Jace Skell, inviting her to be a part of his new endeavor: World 2.0. She leapt at the chance, and secured a place for Daigoroh as well. Her illusions were shattered when she first heard about the transhumanist group working for Skell, under Maddox's guidance. At first, she felt it was a misunderstanding, but she realized that the vision sold to her by Skell was just one part of the project, and that she hated the other part. Ito started protesting, first on the internal web of Auroa, then in the streets, joined by more and more people. One day a security drone badly hurt one of her friends. Ito and her group of protesters left Liberty, went to the wild and started calling themselves the Outcasts. Reputation She is a crusader and a budding military leader, whose ambition and inexperience allows the pursuit of her objectives to obscure her view of the bigger picture. To those that know her, Ito is strong and ambitious. To those outside of the Outcasts, she is a fanatic luddite who wants to turn back the clock on human technological accomplishment. Though she is indeed tough, she still feels the need to hide any sign of vulnerability. Relationships She is close to her brother, and feels a deep friendship for Sigrid Bloom. Breakpoint Missions * A Long Road To Victory Trivia *Her blood type is A negative. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters Category:Characters